


make them feel alive

by swallowsmateforlife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Couch Sex, M/M, Marijuana, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smoking, sex while high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowsmateforlife/pseuds/swallowsmateforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn likes to get fucked when he's high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make them feel alive

**Author's Note:**

> I was lying in bed and "Habits" by Tove Lo was on the radio. This popped in my head and here we are!  
> Title is from the same song.

Zayn likes to get fucked when he’s high.

But for now he’s perfectly happy slouched down on the couch with his feet on the floor, knees spread wide as he looks down at Louis between his legs. Louis’ got his perfect, pretty little mouth wrapped around the head of Zayn’s cock and it’s one of the prettiest sights Zayn’s sure he’s ever seen.

He smiles, slow and easy, as he watches Louis push down further on his cock, taking him deeper until he feels the soft velvety smooth of the back of Louis’ throat and lets out a low moan.

“God, you’re pretty,” Zayn says, fingers reaching out to curl through Louis’ tousled hair, tangling in the strands and holding on. “So good, aren’t you?” He purrs, shifting his hips a little lower on the couch, forcing his dick a little further down Louis’ throat.

Louis gags a little, pulling up and off for a moment as he looks up at Zayn, blue eyes dark and rimmed with tears triggered by his gag reflex. He smiles at Zayn, nodding his head gently before flicking his tongue out along the head of Zayn’s cock, teasing over the slit.

“M’good,” Louis nods, pressing a chaste kiss to the tip of Zayn’s cock before taking him back into his mouth and pushing down again.

Zayn lets out a soft groan as he brings his other hand up, joint perched perfectly between his finger and thumb as he brings it up to his lips. He takes a slow, deep pull, holding the smoke deep in his lungs for a moment before exhaling through pursed lips up toward the ceiling. He lets his eyes fall closed, heavy with his high prickling at his senses. This is their second joint of the evening and he was feeling buzzed before, when they made out lazily on the couch for a while, but now it’s starting to hit him, his body warm all over, fuzzy with the feeling.

Zayn sighs softly, fingers stroking through Louis’ hair gently, just relishing in the feeling of Louis’ warm, wet mouth sucking him off so perfectly.

It’s not a thing, really. It’s not like he needs to smoke if they’re going to fuck. Zayn knows he and Louis have a great sex life as it is and neither of them is dissatisfied with the way things have been between them. It’s just that there’s something about getting fucked when he’s high that makes everything infinitely more incredible, and the weed makes him horny enough as it is. Sober sex is just fine – it’s great – but Zayn knows that they both like this, sometimes, and he’s not about to stop it any time soon.

“Babe,” Zayn starts, opening his eyes and bringing the joint back to his lips. He inhales slowly, tugging gently at Louis’ hair with his other hand until the older boy pulls up again, looking up at Zayn. Zayn smiles down at him, holding the joint toward Louis’ mouth. Louis’ lips are red and a little swollen – from the biting kisses from earlier and the amazing blowjob he’d been giving Zayn for the last few minutes.

Zayn smiles as Louis leans forward on his knees, one hand still curled around Zayn’s cock and stroking him slowly up and down, and closes his lips around the offered end of the joint. Zayn watches the embers light up as Louis takes a long drag and then pulls back, holding the smoke as he leans back in to nuzzle his cheek and lips gently against Zayn’s cock. Zayn loves that. Louis gets so soft and gentle and he can’t deny that there’s something so sexy about seeing Louis rub Zayn’s cock against his face. It’s filthy.

Zayn watches as Louis finally exhales the smoke, turning his head to blow it out over his shoulder as he slides his hand down from Zayn’s cock to run over his balls, squeezing gently before slipping behind and petting over his hole, knowing where this is all headed. Zayn moans at the touch, spreading his legs a little wider and tipping his head back against the couch cushions.

“Gonna lick me out, babe?” Zayn drawls, reaching to the end table next to the arm of the couch to stub out the last of the joint into the ashtray before bringing his fingertips to trace down the sharp cut of Louis’ high cheekbone. “Fuck, I want it so bad,” Zayn moans, lifting one leg to curl over Louis’ shoulder and open himself up to Louis. Louis nods, licking a slow stripe up the side of Zayn’s cock, swirling around the head before his hands move to press against the back of Zayn’s thighs, pressing back enough so he can duck his head down.

Zayn keeps his eyes open, locking on Louis’ own as he feels Louis’ tongue press flat to his hole and lick a slow, wet strip over him. He shudders, pulling his lower lip between his teeth and fighting to keep his eyes open as Louis’ tongue flicks teasing little licks over him before finally giving in completely and using his lips and tongue to lave deep, wet, perfect strokes over him.

“Oh my god,” Zayn sighs out, closing his eyes finally and shifting his hips up a little to press back on Louis’ mouth. Louis is easily the best Zayn’s ever had. He moans a little louder this time, feeling the weed really fog over him now, skin buzzing with it. He hasn’t been high like this in a while and it feels good to relax into it, let it warm over him completely.

Zayn moans again, jaw dropping as his brows furrow together when Louis’ tongue presses against his hole, teasing little presses inside before pulling back again. He opens his eyes and feels a shudder run down his spine as Louis’ deep blue eyes lock with his own. There’s something so dirty that Zayn loves about Louis watching him while he eats Zayn out like this. Just knowing Louis’ eyes are locked on his face, attuned to how Zayn is feeling and watching to see his reactions… it drives Zayn crazy and he can’t quite help the way he reaches for Louis’ hair again, holding Louis’ head where he is, rolling his hips against Louis’ mouth.

“Fuck,” Zayn gasps out, hips stuttering a little as Louis lets him nearly ride his tongue. He can tell by the flush high on Louis’ cheekbones that he, too, loves every moment of this.

Zayn bites his lip again, shuddering a bit as he loosens his hold on Louis and relaxes against the couch once more. His high is settling now, into that warm, comforting, whole-body feeling. He wants more.

“Fuck me, yeah?” He purrs to Louis, arching his back gently and settling again. “God, Lou, please? I want your cock so bad, babe.”

“Yeah?” Louis asks, his voice a little wrecked and raspy from sucking Zayn off. “You sure?” Louis pries further, and Zayn knows Louis’ just dragging it out to tease him.

“Fuck yeah,” Zayn nods, already anticipating how perfect it will be. “Wanna feel you. Your cock is so perfect, babe. I want it,” Zayn says, slow, the end of a moan following.

He watches with hooded eyes as Louis smirks and brings his hand back up, fingertips rubbing over his spit-slick hole gently before pressing his first finger against him and inside gently, just barely enough to really feel much of anything. He’s a tease and Zayn hates and loves him for it.

“I love how slutty you get when you smoke,” Louis says, smirking as he sits back to reach for the lubricant stashed in the drawer of the coffee table. He flicks his hair from his eyes and Zayn watches as Louis squeezes some of the lube out onto his fingertips, then feels the cool wet of it as Louis’ finger presses back against him and twists inside – slow and easy and perfect. Zayn knows smoking helps with this, a little. He’s relaxed and pliant and so easy for it, he barely feels any twinge of pain as Louis wastes no time in curling his second finger in along with his first.

“Not my fault,” Zayn starts, groaning quietly as Louis’ fingers press in deeper, curling gently but not enough to rub over Zayn’s prostate. “Not my fault you’re so hot. Can’t help it. Always want you,” Zayn sighs softly, letting out a slow breath as he relaxes further, just focusing on the feeling of Louis’ fingers inside of him.

“I always want you, too,” Louis says, pressing a warm, open-mouthed kiss to the cut of Zayn’s hip, sucking the skin there softly as his fingers gently begin to scissor apart, opening Zayn up slowly and easily.

“C’mon,” Zayn finally urges. Louis’ fingers feel amazing, no doubt, but he’s ready for more – ready for Louis’ hard, thick cock inside of him, grinding in at that perfect, deep angle Zayn loves. “C’mon, babe, fuck me,” Zayn whines a little, nodding a bit as Louis complies and eases his fingers back. Louis reaches for the lubricant again, smirking as he shifts up on his knees in a move to get up.

“Move up, yeah?” Louis says, pushing himself up from the floor. Zayn smirks at the red of Louis’ knees, a dead giveaway to what he’s been doing. Zayn loves it.

He does as Louis says, though, shifting up on the couch to lay out against the armrest while Louis climbs up and settles between his spread legs. Couch sex is never the most elegant but Zayn likes it anyway. He lifts his leg and pulls back to rest it against the back of the couch, spread wide for Louis and watching as Louis curls his lube-slick hand around his own erection, stroking himself slowly.

Louis has a great cock – thick and perfect and easily the best cock Zayn’s ever taken. Zayn watches as Louis knees forward on the couch, leaning over to brace one hand just above Zayn’s shoulder, the other hand curled around his cock, guiding himself forward until Zayn feels Louis rub the slick head of his dick over Zayn’s hole. He teases, and Zayn won’t pretend he doesn’t love the feeling of Louis pressing his dick against Zayn, rubbing over him teasingly before finally adding pressure.

Zayn closes his eyes, groaning as he tips his head back and feels Louis press into him now, stretching him wide. It hurts, it always hurts a little, but Zayn doesn’t really care. It gets better quickly and it’s worth the feeling of being full and having Louis grinding up against his prostate on nearly every thrust. Zayn lifts his hands to slide them up over Louis’ chest and shoulders, eyes opening to look up at his face. Louis looks blissed out – hooded eyes, jaw dropped open, perfect. Zayn can’t help but smile as Louis eases in all the way, finally pressing his hips flush with Zayn’s thighs. Louis rocks his hips; gentle little rolls forward for Zayn to adjust to the feeling of Louis’ cock inside of him. Louis moans softly and Zayn pulls him down into a kiss, a little dirty and needy, more teeth and tongue than kiss but he doesn’t care.

“Fuck me,” Zayn whispers against Louis’ lips, one of his hands sliding around and up Louis’ back, splaying out between his shoulder blades and keeping him close as Louis’ hips grind into him slowly. “You know how much I love your cock, babe. Fuck me, yeah? You feel so good inside me.”

Louis lets out a soft moan as Zayn feels him draw his hips back slow, so slow; feels every inch of Louis before Louis thrusts back in and grinds his hips hard against Zayn. It sends shivers up Zayn’s spine, the feeling of Louis’ cock grinding into him everything he wanted from the start. Zayn can’t help but moan loudly, nodding his head a little as he holds Louis’ body against his, loving the skin on skin feel of Louis’ chest against his, their entire bodies pressed together as Louis’ hips roll into him.

It takes only a moment to find the perfect rhythm before Louis starts fucking him in earnest, hips grinding in harder and faster now. Zayn feels his shoulders slip up on the couch a little further with nearly each of Louis’ thrusts and he drops his leg from the back of the couch to curl around Louis’ hips to help himself hold on. Zayn moans breathily as he feels Louis grind into his prostate, Zayn’s lips pressed against Louis’ temple as Louis tucks his face down against Zayn’s neck.

“Oh my god,” Zayn moans, breaths practically punched out of him with each of Louis’ thrusts into him. “Fuck, like that, babe,” he nods against Louis’ hair, pushing back to meet each of Louis’ thrusts.

It’s perfect, is the thing. Louis’ body is strong and muscular, compact and built perfectly to fuck Zayn with the power Zayn loves. Zayn’s had plenty of partners in his twenty two years but none so perfectly matched to him like Louis is – none who satisfy his every craving and need so perfectly. As much as they don’t often talk feelings and the intimate, intense stuff of relationships, Zayn can’t see the rest of his life without Louis. He knows Louis is it, knows Louis knows that too.

“M’gonna come,” Louis breathes into the crook of Zayn’s neck and Zayn can only nod a little, too dazed and fucked out at this point.

“Yeah,” Zayn finally whispers, rolling his hips up to get some friction on his own cock against Louis’ firm stomach. “Come for me, Lou. Come in me, yeah?” Zayn says, brushing his lips against Louis’ sweaty temple and smiling. He knows that’s going to set Louis off.

“God, yeah,” Louis gasps out and Zayn can feel the goose bumps pop up over Louis’ skin. “Gonna come in you. Only me, yeah?” He asks through a moan and Zayn gasps as it goes straight to his dick.

Louis’ the only one Zayn has ever let fuck him without a condom, and it wasn’t that far into their relationship either. But something about Louis and the connection they had, the immediate fireworks of _knowing_ this was it… it made Zayn trust Louis almost instantly. He’s glad he never let anyone else do this, too – he’s glad it’s just Louis, that it’s something the two of them have just for them. He loves it. It’s filthy and it’s messy and it’s annoying to deal with cleaning up but sometimes he just doesn’t care and wants nothing more than to feel Louis come inside him; feel the filthiness of Louis’ come between his thighs. Louis brings out the filthiest parts of Zayn and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Yesss,” Zayn hisses, gasping as he feels his own orgasm building, hot and low in his belly. “Just you. Come on, come for me,” he coos against the shell of Louis’ ear.

“Fuck,” Louis cries out, rolling his hips hard once more before Zayn feels Louis’ hips stutter and then press in hard against him, gentle grinds deep into him as Louis comes inside him. Zayn is almost there too, relishing in the feeling of Louis coming inside him and the way Louis’ fingertips dig into Zayn’s thighs, holding on tightly as if he might float away otherwise.

“There you go,” Zayn says softly, brushing his lips against Louis’ temple and nuzzling in. “So perfect, babe. Feels so good,” he breathes, nosing along Louis’ hairline and sighing as Louis’ hips rock gently as he rides his orgasm out. Louis takes a moment to gather himself before pushing himself up gently, still inside of Zayn as he sits back on his knees and looks down at Zayn beneath him.

Zayn slides his hand down his body to curl around his aching cock, stroking himself with his eyes locked on Louis’. He moans breathily, taking only a few little flicks of his wrist before he arches up off the couch, coming hard in thick streaks over his belly and up his chest, hips grinding down against Louis’ dick. He moans loudly, panting hard as he watches Louis and the way he gasps when Zayn’s body clenches around him.

“You feel so fucking good inside me,” Zayn moans out, rocking his hips a little and reaching back for Louis again, pulling him down and into a deep, heated kiss. Zayn drags his tongue over Louis’, tasting the weed on his tongue and loving it. They’re sweaty, sticky messes and Zayn loves every minute of it.

Finally, he lets Louis go, lets him gently ease out and sit back while Zayn shifts his body, keeping his thighs together to avoid further mess. He whines softly, curling against Louis’ side and closing his eyes for a moment. His high is still lingering – fuzzy with orgasm and feelings – and it’s perfect.

“S’perfect,” Zayn says, heaving a sigh and nuzzling Louis’ shoulder gently. “Love it when you fuck me,” he tells Louis, not ashamed in the slightest.

“Mmm,” Louis hums, curling his arm around Zayn’s shoulders and cuddling him in close. “You’re filthy and I love it,” he tells Zayn, kissing Zayn’s forehead softly.

Zayn closes his eyes, yawning gently and cuddling close. The room smells of weed and sex and come and his thighs are sticky with it all but as sleep prickles at his eyelids he knows all he can muster right now is a nap.

“Love you,” Zayn murmurs against Louis’ shoulder, words slurred with sleep.

“Mmhm,” he hears Louis agree, feels Louis’ fingertips trace shapes against his back as he drifts off.

They don’t talk about it much, but Zayn knows. Louis is it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://flamingoshirts.tumblr.com)!  
> 


End file.
